


Монстр по соседству

by KuroOi, Terquedad



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hotels, Humor, M/M, Romance, SW 5.0
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 00:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21347605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroOi/pseuds/KuroOi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terquedad/pseuds/Terquedad
Summary: Соседний отель - пятнадцать этажей, сто процентов стекла и бетона, - закрывает Ойкаве солнце, лишает радостей жизни, забирает доход и откровенно бесит.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 48
Collections: KuroOi SW 5.0





	Монстр по соседству

Стройка заканчивается неожиданно быстро. Ойкаве кажется, ещё на прошлой неделе на поле по соседству был котлован, а теперь вырос монстр из стекла и бетона. Отель в пятнадцать этажей выглядит, как палка, воткнутая в землю. Ощущается, как кость в горле Ойкавы. 

На торжественное открытие он, конечно же, не пошёл. Хотя кто-то даже прислал приглашение. «Идиот», — окрестил про себя этого кого-то Ойкава, сминая празднично украшенный конверт и выкидывая его в мусорку. Приглашать на открытие человека, возле чьего отеля ты только что отгрохал свой, — это как плевок в лицо.

На открытие Ойкава, конечно же, отправил Ивайзуми и теперь сидит за столом из красного дерева, рассматривая сделанные фото и видео.

— Это, — Ойкава задумчиво кусает губу, пока на видео без звука мелькают люди. — Парни, танцующие в костюмах? В классических костюмах? 

— Да, — сдержанно кивает Ивайзуми. — Он обещает, что подобными представлениями будет встречать всех почётных гостей.

— Вот такими? — Ойкава поворачивает к нему телефон. На экране статный, хорошо сложенный парень делает настолько высокий мах ногой, что непонятно, как костюм не рвётся.

Ивайзуми пожимает плечами. Ойкава снова утыкается в телефон, жадно рассматривая внутренний дизайн отеля. 

— Ничего особенного, — выносит он вердикт буквально через секунду. Обычный современный дизайн: много мрамора и света, диваны для ожидающих, стойка регистрации напротив огромной входной двери, администраторы в красных костюмах. Ойкава кривится. Сам он в классике не переносит цветов, кроме чёрного, серого и синего.

Ивайзуми молчит. Терпеливо сидит напротив Ойкавы в ожидании, пока тот насмотрится и вернёт телефон. Ойкава видит, как он дёргается, чуть ли не тянет руки, когда в очередной раз экран поворачивается к нему, но не отпускает. Он посмотрел все фото и видео один раз и быстро, теперь надо рассмотреть внимательнее.

— Петс френдли, что это? 

— Это значит, что они не против гостей с животными, — Ивайзуми говорит спокойно, Ойкава же еле удерживает рвущуюся наружу бурю. 

— В смысле, прям с ними в номере?

— Да.

— Может, они ещё и спать на одном футоне будут?

— Там кровати. 

— Ммм, — Ойкава снова кусает губу, — понятно, понятно. Современная фигня в историческом центре города.

— Это ещё по внешнему виду понять можно было, — Ивайзуми громко вздыхает. — Глупо было ожидать от них почтения к традициям.

— Это да, это да, — бубнит Ойкава, листая фотографии дальше.

— А это что ещё такое?! — он снова разворачивает экран к Ивайзуми, стискивая корпус, что пластик скрипит. Ивайзуми накрывает его руку своей, цепляет пальцы, разжимает их, осторожно забирая телефон.

— Онсэн, — говорит он, когда техника оказывается в безопасности. 

— Это я понял, — Ойкава перегибается через стол, тыкая в табличку на фото. — Я про это.

— Знак, что можно в купальниках и, — Ивайзуми делает паузу, — с татуировками. 

У Ойкавы дёргаются брови, ладони сжимаются, но хватают только воздух, он медленно дышит. Закрывает глаза и упирается пальцами в переносицу. 

— В онсэн. С татуировками. Да наш город всегда славился верностью традициям! — он повышает голос, но тут же успокаивается. — Он разорится. Как пить дать разорится. Пара месяцев, и мы не вспомним, что какой-то там отель — как он там называется? А, неважно. Что какой-то отель вообще работал здесь. 

Ойкава ошибается. Спустя два месяца монстр по соседству — как он окрестил новый отель — живёт и здравствует, и ощущается уже не костью в горле, а комком, мешающим дышать. 

Через три месяца Ойкава замечает падение собственных доходов. Через четыре он случайно встречает в городе господина Укая, который всегда-всегда останавливался в его отеле. Хвалил убранство, обслуживание, обещал всем советовать, приехать ещё раз, и вот на тебе.

— Господи Укай! — забив на приличия, Ойкава бросается через дорогу и ловит его у открытой двери машины. — Приветствую вас в наших краях, — он мило улыбается, низко кланяясь. — Не видел брони на ваше имя, решили просто приехать? Для вас мы, конечно, всегда найдём лучший номер.

— Ойкава-сан, — Укай неловко смеётся. — А я, в общем-то, решил попробовать что-то новое и… — он замолкает, замявшись. 

Ойкава кладёт руку на дверцу автомобиля, как бы намекая, что без ответа не уйдёт.

— Я остановился в соседнем отеле, — на одном дыхании выдаёт Укай и прыгает в машину. Ойкава мило улыбается, закрывает дверцу, даже не хлопнув, кланяется на прощание. Смотрит на монстра по соседству — его видно почти из любой точки города. 

Ойкава быстрым шагом возвращается в отель, сам открывает дверь, не позволяя портье в самурайском костюме даже дёрнуться в его сторону, игнорирует низкие поклоны девушек в кимоно за стойкой регистрации, отмахивается от спешащего к нему сотрудника — наверняка опять с глупой проблемой, влетает в свой кабинет, грохнув сёдзи так, что те едва не вылетает из полозьев.

Ивайзуми приходит через минуту. Всегда появляется вовремя.

— Этот, этот, — Ойкава сжимает и разжимает пальцы, хватает ртом воздух, — увёл у нас Укая! Этот старпёр, как он посмел! Мы всегда давали ему всё самое лучшее!

— Он в последнее время жаловался, что ему холодно в номере. 

— Мы давали ему обогреватель!

—Да, с условием, что на ночь его нужно выключить, чтобы отель не сгорел.

Ойкава, прищурившись, смотрит на Ивайзуми и принимается мерить шагами комнату. 

— Ещё он жаловался, что ему тяжело сидеть за низким столом. 

— Мы давали ему стул! 

— Но стол всё равно был низким, а ему из-за больной спины сложно наклоняться. Ещё говорил, что тут, — Ивайзуми вдыхает поглубже, — скучно.

— Что? — Ойкава даже останавливается, окидывая Ивайзуми внимательным взглядом. Его ли это лучший друг детства так отзывается об отеле? Об отеле, в котором они буквально выросли вместе и работают вместе? — Ему тут как?

— Скучно, — повторяет Ивайзуми. — Пойми, Ойкава, ты отстал от жизни лет на двадцать из своих двадцати девяти. Люди сейчас не ценят традиции, им нужен комфорт и зрелища. 

— Комфорт и зрелища, значит, — Ойкава снова наворачивает круги по комнате, расслабляет галстук, а потом и вовсе сдёргивает его с шеи. Поправляет рукава пиджака. — И что же, чайные церемонии, исторические танцы — это не развлечения?

— У них барное шоу с безлимитным алкоголем, приглашённые танцоры раз в неделю. Живая музыка. 

— Это вот те в костюмах? Как пошло, — Ойкава расстёгивает пару пуговиц на рубашке, не переставая ходить от стены до стены. — А живая музыка и у нас бывает! Я недавно приглашал певца.

— Современная живая музыка, а не исполнитель классических песен под аккомпанемент сямисена. 

— Но всем понравилось!

— Конечно, все отлично выспались. 

Ойкава замирает на мгновение, прожигая Ивайзуми взглядом, но тот даже не вздрагивает — привык уже. 

— Да этот отель, он принадлежит моей семье несколько столетий! В нём Токугава останавливался! Для него специально и был построен!

— Для какого именно? — не удержавшись, хохотнул Ивайзуми.

— Да какая разница! У меня традиционная гостиница, традиционная! У меня никогда не будет ничего такого, что есть в этом современном страшилище. Бельмо на карте города, тьфу! Никаких танцоров, песен попсовых и… Что там ещё есть?

— Крытый бассейн, бильярд, несколько игровых автоматов, лазертаг…

— Лазер что? — спрашивает Ойкава, снова останавливаясь.

— Лазертаг. Это игра такая. Надо «убить» всех соперников. Стреляют из лазерного ружья, а специальные костюмы определяют, когда попали. 

— В это они тоже играют в классических костюмах?

— Нет, Ойкава, в это играют в удобной одежде. Не все носят костюмы круглосуточно и круглогодично с девяти лет.

Ойкава смотрит на Ивайзуми взглядом «в смысле, не все?», а потом снимает пиджак. От постоянной ходьбы становится жарко. Это тут-то холодно? Просто двигаться надо больше, вот и всё, а не сидеть на месте. Ойкава наворачивает ещё несколько кругов, прежде чем без сил упасть на стул. 

— Не переживай ты так, — Ивайзуми делает попытку его успокоить. Всегда пытается поддерживать. Ну, почти всегда. — Подумаешь, Укай нас предал. Твой отель любят и ценят. 

— Ты что, не понимаешь? — Ойкава опирается локтями о стол, скрещивает пальцы перед собой и смотрит на Ивайзуми внимательно. — За Укаем вся его семья, за семьёй — сотрудники его компании, друзья, знакомые, приятели. Я даже сразу не посчитаю, сколько людей останавливается у нас с его подачи, по его рекомендации. Да и номера самые дорогие берёт в основном он — для себя или своей семьи. Это катастрофа, Ива-чан, — в голосе слышно неподдельное отчаяние. 

— Ну так, может, изменишь что-то в отеле? — осторожно говорит Ивайзуми.

— Конечно, нет, — отрезает Ойкава. — Проблема не в моём отеле, а в монстре по соседству. Надо выяснить, чем он привлекает людей. 

— Я же тебе уже...

— Схожу на разведку, — Ойкава расплывается в улыбке. 

— На разведку? 

— Именно, Ива-чан.

— Тебе просто интересно, что там и как, — хмурится Ивайзуми.

— Что ты, — тянет Ойкава, — если бы не крайняя необходимость…

— Да нет ник…

— Если б не крайняя необходимость, — Ойкава повышает голос, — ноги моей бы там не было.

— Мне не нравится твоя улыбка, Дуракава, — Ивайзуми хмурится так сильно, что брови сходятся на переносице. — Не наделай глупостей.

— Не переживай, я не останусь там надолго, — говорит Ойкава, откидываясь на спинку стула. — Можешь идти, я в порядке. 

Ойкава улыбается, пока Ивайзуми встаёт со своего места, смотря внимательно, с подозрением.

— Иди, иди, — машет рукой Ойкава.

— Не наделай глупостей, — напоследок повторяет Ивайзуми, всё-таки уходя, осторожно прикрыв за собой сёдзи. Ойкава следит за его тенью пока та не пропадает, а потом тяжело вздыхает, опуская голову на сложенные руки. 

Его традиционная гостиница, лучшая в городе, теряет дорогих клиентов из-за того, что кто-то предпочитает блага современности погружению в культуру. Он и так уже пошёл на уступки надвигающемуся прогрессу, позволив снимать обувь не при входе в отель, а только у номера. Разве этого недостаточно? «Нет», — проносится в голове голосом Ивайзуми.

Ладно. Ойкава берёт себя в руки, застёгивает рубашку, надевает пиджак, повязывает галстук. Ладно. Хотят комфорт и эту, как её, современность, будет им. 

«Нет, не будет», — понимает Ойкава, когда в третий раз обходит оба этажа своей гостиницы. Он пытается примерить, где лучше будет смотреться стол для бильярда, где лучше поставить автоматы, а где можно сделать сцену для живой музыки. Ответ один: в соседнем отеле. В его собственном всё это не смотрится, не подходит, нарушает гармонию. Да его отец в гробу перевернётся, если Ойкава затеет большую перестройку. Да и не вынесут старые стены такого, как и сам Ойкава. Он рос в этом отеле, всю жизнь воспитывался в атмосфере соблюдения традиций. Он умеет идеально проводить чайную церемонию, играть на сямисэне, знает несколько традиционных танцев. Умеет складывать хокку, владеет каллиграфией, отлично играет в го и даже умеет обращаться с мечом. И пусть эти знания не то, что необходимо людям в двадцать первом веке, но это то, что составляет его личность.

Что ж, хочешь изменить мир, начни с соседа.

Ивайзуми просил не делать глупостей, поэтому Ойкава начинает с простого и безопасного: звонит и бронирует комнату. Самый дорогой номер, если быть точнее — все остальные заняты. Теперь понятно, почему в отеле Ойкавы почти все номера свободны. Вообще, Ойкава не хотел туда идти. Он клялся, что ноги его в этом монстре не будет, но последней каплей стало то, что ещё один постоянный гость, который: «Я люблю ваш отель больше всех в этой стране, Ойкава-сан», провёл в нём всего одну ночь, отменил остаток брони, но из города не уехал.

И вот теперь Ойкава решительно подходит к стеклянным дверям и заходит внутрь. За стойкой регистрации две симпатичных девушки в красных костюмах, которых Ойкава уже видел на фото, и парень. Ойкава выбирает именно его: он тут самый симпатичный, и его чёрный костюм сидит просто великолепно. И он — костюм — чёрный. Ойкава подходит, опирается о стойку, покашливает, потому что парень на него внимания не обращает, только перебирает какие-то бумаги.

— Добрый день. Я бронировал номер. Ойкава Тоору, — он улыбается, ожидая, когда его всё-таки заметят. Одна из девушек бросается к нему, но парень останавливает её жестом. Смотрит на Ойкаву, улыбается.

— Как, говорите, ваше имя? — он разворачивается к компьютеру. 

— Ойкава. Тоору.

Первое впечатление: персонал довольно глуп и невнимателен. 

— Вы остановитесь у нас на одну ночь, — парень просматривает детали брони. Ойкава смотрит на него, пытается найти бейдж с именем, но безуспешно. Что за сервис вообще? — Всё верно? 

— Да, — кивнув, Ойкава лезет во внутренний карман пиджака за документами и деньгами.

— Поздравляю, — неожиданно говорит парень, — вы стали нашим тысячным гостем. Проживание за счёт отеля, он улыбается ещё шире, выкладывает на стойку брошюру и ключ-карту. — Ваш номер находится на пятнадцатом этаже, завтрак подаётся в ресторане отеля на втором этаже. Общий онсэн находится на первом этаже, налево по коридору. Крытый бассейн тоже налево по коридору, а открытый — на крыше. Всю информацию об отеле и услугах, которые мы предоставляем, вы найдёте в буклете. По любым возникшим вопросам можете звонить мне, я буду вашим личным помощником на всё время проживания, буду везде сопровождать вас. 

— Спасибо, не надо.

— Но это моя работа.

— А зовут вас?.. — спрашивает Ойкава. — Не вижу бейджа. 

— А, я его не ношу.

— Тут так можно? 

Второе впечатление: никакой трудовой дисциплины. Но это сглаживается милой улыбкой и приятной внешностью. 

— Да. У меня доброе начальство, — он улыбается, выходит из-за стойки. — Позвольте проводить вас к лифту.

— Я воспользуюсь лестницей. 

— Номер на пятнадцатом этаже.

— Да, я это запомнил, — Ойкава очаровательно улыбается. — Лестница рядом с лифтом? — он, не дожидаясь ответа, уходит, только на лестнице осознав, что имя этот личный помощник так и не сказал. 

Высокие здания и лестницы Ойкава проклинает уже этаже на десятом. Тяжко бы ему пришлось, поднимайся он с вещами. Хотя, можно было бы отправить этого самого личного помощника с багажом на лифте. Ойкава думает, что идея с помощниками не так уж плоха. Явно должна польстить тем, кто обычно снимает дорогие комнаты. 

Ойкава вваливается в номер запыхавшись, вспоминает, что не снял обувь, но тут же понимает, что это тут необязательно. В чужой отель со своим уставом не ходят — придётся соблюдать местные порядки, чтобы не выделяться.

Номер оказывается не просто большим, он гигантский. Две комнаты, просторная ванная с тёплым полом — какое расточительство. В одной комнате большая кровать, тумбочка и шкаф. В другой — обеденный уголок, пара кресел, диван и письменный стол. И огромные окна.

Вид на город, надо признаться, потрясающий. Ойкава никогда не бывал на смотровых площадках: если на пятнадцатый этаж он ещё может подняться пешком, то выше — очень вряд ли. Он упирается лбом в стекло и смотрит. Его отель кажется таким маленьким, хотя территория намного больше, чем у этого монстра. Ойкава видит отдалённые уголки города — в нём нет высоких зданий, ничто не мешает обзору. Видит горы. Видит бескрайнее небо. Ладно, какой-то плюс в этом отеле есть. Единственный, решает Ойкава после изучения брошюры. Все развлечения, доступные для гостей, Ивайзуми уже перечислял, кроме открытого бассейна. Но так высоко он, видимо, не заходил. Или решил поберечь Ойкаву — тот мечтал о таком бассейне с детства. 

Ладно, два плюса. 

Три, если считать привлекательного личного помощника. Ойкава, поджав губы, падает в кресло — он сюда не развлекаться пришёл, а идеи перенимать. Снова открывает брошюру, но вместо того, чтобы строить гениальные планы, изучает правила игры в лазертаг. Площадка на цокольном этаже. Ойкаве даже интересно попробовать, но походящей одежды у него нет, а бегать в костюме как-то неправильно. Он почти решается позвонить Ивайзуми, чтобы попросить одолжить что-то из спортивной одежды, но одёргивает себя — у него другая цель. Он изучает схему расположения общественных мест в отеле — надо посмотреть всё.

Окава проверяет открытый бассейн на крыше, заодно наслаждаясь видом на город. Проникает в пустые конференц залы. Заходит в ресторан выпить чашечку кофе. Осматривает гладильную комнату, прачечную и ещё одну — пожарную — лестницу. Находит пустой бильярдный зал, даже берёт кий в руки — никогда не играл, да и не хотел, но интересно же, — но откладывает и идёт дальше. Онсэн решает оставить на потом.

Территория отеля на самом деле очень скромная — забор отстаёт от здания всего на несколько метров, не разгуляться. Ойкава ставит своему отелю с настоящим японским садом и чайным домиком жирный плюс. Негусто. Ойкава пытается прикинуть, что можно перенять из чужого опыта, но, кроме личных помощников, в его отель ничего не поместится. 

— Всё осмотрели? 

Ойкава вздрагивает, останавливаясь посреди холла. Помощник, стоящий в паре шагов от него, смотрит с интересом.

— Да, спасибо, — Ойкава вежливо улыбается.

— И что вам больше всего понравилось? — Ойкаве чудится в голосе сдерживаемый смех. — Бильярд? Прачечная или бассейн? А может конференц-зал? 

— Вы за мной следили? 

— Я же сказал, что буду везде сопровождать вас.

— А я сказал, что не стоит.

— А я сказал, что это моя работа, — парень улыбается широко и заразительно, но вызывает только раздражение.

Ойкава складывает руки на груди, смотрит с неодобрением.

— У вас всегда навязчивый сервис? 

— Стараемся изо всех сил, — говорит помощник, шутливо кланяясь. У Ойкавы от этого брови ползут вверх. И сюда сбежали его почтенные гости? Воспитанные в лучших традициях люди?

— Всего хорошего… Вы так и не сказали, как вас зовут.

— Не стоит уважаемому господину запоминать имена скромных сотрудников отеля — голос звучит серьёзно. Ойкава понять не может, издеваются над ним или нет. Обходит по дуге, проходя к лестнице.

— Онсэн не забудьте проверить, — летит ему вслед. 

Издевается, точно. Ойкава им такой отзыв оставит — закачаются.

Но онсэн он, конечно, проверит. 

От лестницы до входа в онсэн приходится сделать круг по холлу. Ойкава, в местном халате и тапочках, идёт со всем возможным достоинством, хотя чувствует себя странно, ловя взгляды только приехавших гостей. Ещё более странно он себя чувствует, когда ловит взгляд своего же бывшего постояльца. Ойкава едва сдерживается, чтобы не спрятать лицо за рукавом, но вместо этого вежливо кивает и идёт в онсэн. Самое время там утопиться. 

Ойкава складывает вещи в ячейку, моется и лишь потом замечает, что в круглом бассейне сидит, развалившись, закинув руки на бортик, тот самый помощник. Ойкаве почему-то становится неловко, хотя с чего бы? Он в онсэнах бывает с детства. Но сейчас ему хочется отвернуться, нервно почесав затылок. Что он и делает, тут же натыкаясь взглядом на объявление. Купальники, плавки и татуировки — всё это разрешено. Разрешено, но не обязательно же? 

Ойкава встряхивает волосами. Ещё не хватало стесняться своей наготы. Он улыбается, уверенно подходя к бассейну. Пристраивает на краю маленькое полотенце и осторожно опускается. Чувствует, как его облизывает не только вода, но и взгляд. 

— Вам разрешают принимать ванну в рабочее время? — Ойкава не может сдержаться. 

— Да, — улыбается парень, не переставая изучать тело Ойкавы.

Ойкаве хочется сказать, что неприлично так пялиться. Но он сам делает то же самое: рассматривает татуировку, что покрывает вязью узоров руку от запястья до плеча. Ойкаве очень интересно, хочется рассмотреть внимательнее, проверить, есть ли ещё где-то татуировки? Как она ощущается под пальцами? 

— Нравится?

— Как вас в онсэны пускают. 

— Никак, — парень смеётся, — но тут ведь очень лояльное руководство.

«Даже слишком»,— думает Ойкава. Ему в страшном сне не может присниться, что его сотрудники будут вот так в онсэне отдыхать с другими гостями. Хотя… Нет, ни за что. Да ещё и с татуировками.

Но любопытство не отпускает. Ойкава даже подаётся вперёд — свет тусклый, нормально рисунок не рассмотреть, — но тут же откидывается назад на бортик. Смотрит на обычный белый потолок, на серые стены — куда угодно, лишь бы не на очередную ухмылку.

— Почему больше никого нет? 

— Я попросил оставить онсэн только для нас.

— И вам это позволили? — Ойкава удивлён и не скрывает этого.

— Да, тут…

— Очень лояльное начальство, я уже понял, — перебивает Ойкава.— Интересно посмотреть на него. 

— На кого? 

— На начальство.

— А вы не знаете, кто владеет этим отелем? 

— Нет, не интересовался, — Ойкава опускается в воду пониже, мочит полотенце и кладёт его на голову. 

— Следите, чтобы голова не закружилась.

— Я в онсэнах с девяти лет, — фыркает Ойкава. Ещё не хватало, чтобы его поучали. — Так какой он? 

— Владелец? — парень широко улыбается.— Самый лучший. 

Ойкава снова фыркает. Ещё бы ему сказали что-то другое.

— Высокий, красивый, обаятельный.

Ойкава непонимающе хмурится.

— Вы в него влюблены? 

— В кого? — наступает очередь парня удивляться. 

— Во владельца.

— Нет, — парень смеётся открыто, громко, так, как Ойкаве всегда запрещали. — Это было бы неудобно. 

— Почему же? 

— Это вызвало бы сложности. 

— Кажется, тут нет никаких сложностей, учитывая, как начальство открыто для всего нового, — Ойкава скользит взглядом по татуировке.

— А вы открыты для нового?

— Конечно, — кивает Ойкава до того, как успевает подумать. 

— Потрогайте.

— Что? 

— Татуировку, — парень улыбается, приближаясь. — Вам же интересно? 

— Это флирт такой? — Ойкава хмурится. 

— А работает? 

— Нет, — говорит он, но тянется к чужой руке. Проводит по выпуклым контурам, прослеживает рисунок кончиками пальцев от локтя до самого плеча. Не замечает, как приближается и ведёт ладонью по груди. 

— Там уже нет татуировки.

Ойкава спохватывается, резко отстраняясь — в бассейне поднимается небольшая волна, полотенце с головы падает в воду, а сердце бьётся чаще. Он пытается выдавить извинение, сказать хоть что-то, чтобы сгладить неловкость, но парень вылавливает полотенце и встаёт. Ойкава смотрит на его плавки, думая, что купальные костюмы в онсэне — не такая уж плохая идея. А татуировки — просто прекрасная. Из-за собственной наготы неловко. Но Ойкава цепляется за предложенную руку, выбираясь из воды — от неё, а не от чужого взгляда, слишком жарко. 

— Вы видели бар? — спрашивает парень, тщательно вытираясь. Ойкава едва промокнул тело полотенцем — хотел быстрее надеть халат. 

— Не успел, — он пятернёй зачёсывает волосы назад.

— Через полчаса там? 

— Час, — поправляет Ойкава. — И как всё-таки вас зовут?

— Скажу в баре. 

Всё-таки действует, даже если это не флирт. 

В баре малолюдно — будний день, а многие приезжают в город по работе. Ойкава переступает порог ровно через час, как и обещал. В костюме и с идеальной укладкой. Парень уже ждёт его за стойкой — тоже в костюме и с неизменной улыбкой. 

— Что будете пить? Сакэ?

— Почему сакэ? — спрашивает Ойкава, забираясь на стул рядом. 

— Вам подходит.

— Виски, — из вредности просит Ойкава и едва отпивает из предложенного стакана — с непривычки жжёт горло, он вообще не чувствует вкуса, да и не уверен, что он должен быть. Парень только смотрит на него и улыбается, тоже делая несколько глотков. 

— Побольше льда?

— Да, пожалуйста, — выдыхает Ойкава, а бармен моментально ставит перед ним целое ведёрко, повинуясь почти незаметному жесту парня. Становится легче. Ойкава пьёт, рассматривая батарею бутылок на полках, и думает, что в его отеле нет и половины из них. Да и бара нормально нет. Такого вот, с приглушённым светом, тихой музыкой, барменом в белой классической сорочке и чёрных брюках. Он смешивает коктейль, и на то, как в его руках летает шейкер, можно смотреть бесконечно. Расслабляет.

— Зачем вы приехали в наш город? — неожиданно спрашивает парень. Ойкава откровенничать не хочет.

— По делам, — бросает он и пьёт виски активнее. 

— Бесит меня этот отель, — выдаёт Ойкава два стакана спустя. Большую часть времени они перекидывались ничего не значащими фразами где-то на границе между светской беседой и флиртом, и вот, не выдержало сердце веса грусти. 

— Чем же? — голос звучит заинтересованно.

— Стоит тут, — Ойкава хмурится, покрутив в руках стакан. — Весь такой современный, интересный, из стекла. Нет в нём души. А знаете, в чём душа есть? — спрашивает он, но тут же продолжает: — В соседнем отеле. 

— В той традиционной гостинице? 

— Ага, — Ойкава кивает и опрокидывает в рот всё, что было в стакане. 

— Всегда мечтал в ней побывать, там онсэн под открытым небом.

— Вас туда не пустят. — Ойкава тыкает пальцем в руку с татуировкой. — Нельзя. 

— Может, в качестве исключения?

— Нет, там не настолько доброе начальство. 

— Совсем никак? — парень улыбается, смотря с таким вызовом в глазах, что Ойкава теряется.

— Разве что кто-то забронирует весь отель разом, — тянет Ойкава и облизывается, чувствуя, как парень следит за каждым его движением. Чувствуя, как ему это нравится.

— Я учту. Ещё? — предлагает он.

Ойкава сперва кивает, а потом качает головой. Он не любит алкоголь, потому что тот чересчур быстро бьёт в голову. Ойкава точно знает свою норму в сакэ, а вот норма в виски, похоже, кончилась ещё на первом стакане. 

— Нет. Надо спать, — Ойкава уверенно встаёт со стула и не слишком уверенно идёт к выходу. Его ведёт, но попытка упасть не удаётся — его ловят.

— Вы так и не сказали, как вас зовут.

— Куроо Тецуро, — наконец представляется он и, удерживая под локоть, помогает добраться до лифта.

— Нет, только не на лифте, — говорит Ойкава, моргает и открывает глаза в комнате. Оглядывается, но свой номер не узнаёт. Потому что это совершенно точно не он: намного больше, и телевизора такого не было, и шкаф огромный. Ойкава помнит, как Куроо представился, а потом — темнота. На тумбочке у кровати — аспирин и вода. Ойкава игнорирует таблетки, но пьёт жадно. Давно он не просыпался в незнакомом месте. Если уж честно, подобное с ним бывало пару раз за всю жизнь. Стоило брать с собой Ивайзуми. 

Куроо нигде нет. Ойкава прислушивается, но в комнате тишина. Уже потом, спохватившись, ощупывает себя: раздет, спасибо, что в белье. Творить непотребства спьяну не в его характере — он просто засыпает, — но ситуация всё равно не нравится. 

На кресле лежит не его одежда. Он совершенно точно не носит тёмно-синие костюмы в светлую клетку, но другого не видно. Ойкава как раз рассматривает пиджак, когда дверь открывается, и в комнату въезжает тележка. Катит её никто иной, как Куроо. 

— Доброе утро, — он ослепительно улыбается. — Как спалось?

— Отлично, — Ойкава опускает пиджак обратно на кресло, нестерпимо желая спрятаться под одеялом от изучающего взгляда. — Что вчера было? — он нарочито медленно, будто его ничего не смущает, идёт обратно к кровати и чинно садится.

— Мы переспали. 

Ойкава смеётся, всё-таки кутаясь в одеяло. 

— Хорошая попытка.

— Ты мне отсосал.

— Не-а, — Ойкава качает головой, даже не думая о том, что позволяют себе сотрудники этого отеля. Ситуация вышла из-под контроля ещё в онсэне. 

— Я тебе отсосал? — улыбается Куроо, подкатывая тележку к Ойкаве. На ней совершенно не японский завтрак: тосты, яичница, бекон, джемы, масло и целый кувшин с кофе. 

— Было бы интересно, но нет. 

— Значит, интересно? — Куроо садится рядом. Свежий, бодрый и в костюме. 

Ойкава пожимает плечами и тянется за кувшином и кружкой. 

— Мы половину ночи целовались, а вторую половину ты облизывал мне татуировку. 

— Ты мне свои фантазии рассказываешь или события прошлой ночи? — Ойкава наливает кофе, отпивает и смотрит на Куроо поверх кружки. 

— Ты просто заснул, я притащил тебя в номер, раздел и уложил. Костюм сдал в чистку. Можешь взять мой. 

— И всё? Как скучно, — Ойкава лукаво улыбается. 

— А ты хотел, чтобы было веселее? — Куроо смотрит с любопытством. Ойкава делает вид, что очень занят завтраком. 

— Это флирт? — Куроо не выдерживает и полминуты тишины.

— А работает? — Ойкава с хрустом откусывает тост, слизывая крошки с губ.

— Не то слово. 

Ойкава очень старается проникнуть в свой отель незаметно. Шипит на громко приветствующих его сотрудников, идёт быстро, не оглядываясь. Ивайзуми настигает его у самого кабинета. 

— Кто это у нас? 

Ойкава на мгновение прикрывает глаза, ругаясь про себя.

— Доброе утро, Ива-чан! — бодро выдаёт Ойкава, улыбаясь. Судя по лицу Ивайзуми, слишком старательно. 

— Ты же не собирался там ночевать, — Ивайзуми первым заходит в кабинет, теперь хрен выгонишь. — И чей это костюм? 

— Мой, — врёт Ойкава.

— Ты сроду костюмы в клетку не носил. Что произошло? 

— Ну, — Ойкава устраивается за столом, — я осмотрел отель. В нём правда есть что-то хорошее. 

— И? 

— Вид на город, например. 

— Ойкава. 

— И открытый бассейн, всегда о таком мечтал.

— Дуракава, блин, — Ивайзуми хлопает ладонью по столу. 

— Там был личный помощник, мы были в онсэне, потом в баре, а утром я проснулся в его постели. Но ничего не было, — поспешно добавляет Ойкава, увидев, как вытягивается лицо Ивайзуми. 

— Ойкава… — выдыхает Ивайзуми, но добавить ничего не успевает: раздаётся стук, и сёдзи отодвигаются в сторону. Администратор в кимоно вежливо кланяется:

— Приношу извинения за беспокойство, Ойкава-сан, вас ожидают на стойке регистрации. 

— Кто? 

— Ваш личный помощник. Принёс, — она немного тушуется, но берёт себя в руки, — ваш костюм. 

Ойкава переглядывается с Ивайзуми, старается взглядом сказать, что он сам в шоке и не понимает, что вообще происходит. Ивайзуми закатывает глаза и выходит первым. 

Куроо стоит, небрежно облокотившись рукой о стойку, в другой держит портплед. 

— Это же… — начинает Ивайзуми, но Ойкава его перебивает: 

— Доставка тоже входит в твои обязанности? — Он подходит, сразу протянув руку за костюмом. — Я верну твой чуть позже. 

— Мне нравится, как ты в нём выглядишь. 

Улыбка Ойкавы дёргается, а кончики ушей краснеют. Он слышит, как за его спиной Ивайзуми шумно дышит, но молчит. Ойкава прочищает горло, готовясь сгладить неловкость, повисшую в воздухе, но ему не оставляют ни шанса. Куроо, вместо того чтобы вложить вешалку в протянутую ладонь, отталкивается от стойки и берёт Ойкаву за руку, переплетая пальцы. Над стойкой регистрации слышно отчётливый вздох, становится тихо, а потом сразу громко — это кровь шумит у Ойкавы в ушах. 

— Что ты дела… — начинает он, пытаясь отнять руку. Ему не дают ни закончить, ни вырвать ладонь из хватки.

— Оформишь меня? 

— Что? — Ойкава непонимающе хмурится. 

— Я забронировал все номера в отеле. Можно мне в твой онсэн?

—Ойкав… — начинает Ивайзуми на заднем плане. 

— Что ты сделал? — Ойкава так удивлён, что перестаёт вырываться, не слыша никого, кроме себя.

— Забронировал весь отель. Как ты и просил. 

— Деньги-то есть? 

— Ойкава, блин, — громче говорит Ивайзуми, пихая его кулаком, совсем как в детстве. — Это…

— Ива-чан! — Ойкава никак не даёт договорить, трёт бок и сопит. — Что ты делаешь?! 

— Это ты что делаешь, — он, понизив голос, наклоняется к уху, — с владельцем монстра по соседству?

— С кем? — глаза Ойкавы расширяются, он переводит взгляд с Ивайзуми на Куроо.

— С владельцем соседнего отеля,— говорит последний. — Как там ты его назвал?

— Так ты?.. — до Ойкавы начинает доходить. Он забирает руку из хватки и идёт за стойку.

— Да.

— Не помощник? — Ойкава проверяет брони — всё на имя Куроо Тецуро.

— Нет, — он улыбается.

— Я не пущу тебя жить бесплатно.

— Я и не прошу, — Куроо выкладывает на стойку пластиковую карту. — Или тут только наличку принимают? 

Ойкава недобро щурится и достаёт из-под стойки побитый жизнью терминал. Переводит взгляд с довольного Куроо на Ивайзуми, думая, какого чёрта тот не говорил, как зовут владельца и как он выглядит? То, что сам Ойкава не спрашивал, в расчёт не берётся. 

Куроо мстит весь день. Ходит по отелю, смотрит забронированные номера, проверяет каждый угол, восхищается обстановкой, достаёт расспросами, пробует почти всё меню в ресторане. Даже вламывается в кабинет Ойкавы, где тот пытается поработать, точнее спрятаться. 

— Да что тебе ещё нужно? — в сердцах спрашивает Ойкава.

— Ты до сих пор в моём костюме.

— Я просто не успеваю переодеться, — говорит Ойкава, хотя, на самом деле, просто забыл. 

— Мне нравится, — Куроо садится на стул, где обычно сидит Ивайзуми. — Так что, можно мне в твой онсэн? 

Ойкава тяжело вздыхает. Он обещал, но ведь в шутку. Кто же мог подумать, что Куроо и правда выполнит глупое и невероятно дорогое условие. Надо просто отказать. Просто сказать «нет» в тысячный раз за сегодня. Потому что такие традиции, правила, так исторически сложилось. 

— Хорошо, — говорит Ойкава. — Чёрт с тобой. Делай, что хочешь. 

— И ты приходи.

Ойкаве очень хочется врезать по его довольному лицу. Но вместо этого он приходит в онсэн вечером. 

Ночь ясная и тёплая, Ойкава даже не ёжится, пока идёт по деревянной дорожке к бассейну. Рассматривает камни, украшающие садик, неподвижно стоящие деревья — ночь безветренная, — пар, поднимающийся от воды. Лишь затем смотрит на Куроо. Тот смотрит в ответ, и у Ойкавы возникает желание то ли прикрыться, то ли, наоборот, показать себя со всех сторон.

— Добрый вечер, — тихо говорит Куроо, поднявшись.

— Какая вежливость, — Ойкава окидывает его взглядом, ненадолго задерживается на татуировке — она не вписывается в окружающую обстановку, — скользит по груди, животу.

— Я разрешил татуировки, — говорит Ойкава, облизывая внезапно пересохшие губы. — Но не купальные костюмы. 

Куроо улыбается шире, выходит из воды. Останавливается в паре шагов от Ойкавы, издевательски медленно раздеваясь до конца. У Ойкавы жар приливает к лицу и не только, он наблюдает за плавными движениями, цепляется взглядом за сильные бёдра и длинные ноги. Сглатывает, боясь посмотреть Куроо в лицо. Боясь, что у него все чувства большими буквами на лбу написаны, а Куроо наверняка усмехнётся и будет издеваться. Куроо не усмехается. Смотрит с такой нежностью, что Ойкава опускается в бассейн в надежде если не скрыть смущение, то хотя бы утопиться. 

Когда Ойкава снова рискует поднять взгляд, Куроо как раз идёт к ячейкам с одеждой. Татуировка на руке заканчивается уже спереди, сзади она переходит на лопатку и стекает узорами по позвоночнику до самого копчика. Ойкава шумно сглатывает, чувствуя, как пульс разгоняется. Как там Куроо говорил, облизывал всю ночь? Ойкава совсем не против это сделать на самом деле. Он вздрагивает, когда Куроо возвращается, опускается в воду, оказавшись слишком близко. Так, что это становится неприлично. О приличиях Ойкава думает в последнюю очередь.

— Что? — спрашивает он, пытается строго посмотреть в глаза, но взгляд против воли падает на губы.

— Ничего, — хрипло говорит Куроо, от его голоса мурашки бегут по коже, а от прикосновения к шее становится жарче. Ойкава открывает рот, чтобы сказать ещё что-то, но Куроо накрывает его губы своими, глубоко целуя. Ойкава не сопротивляется, жадно отвечает, зажмурившись, и прижимается всем телом.Странно думать, что ещё недавно ему казалось, что человек с татуировкой в онсэне — это что-то за гранью. 

Как любого нормального человека будоражит близость с чем-то — кем-то — запретным, так Ойкаву заводит одна татуировка. С самого детства ему внушали что татуировки — табу, нельзя их делать и показывать, не получив позорного клейма и осуждающие взгляды, брошенные в спину, что правильно уйти оттуда, где появился человек с тату. А теперь сам трогает её, скользит по контурам, накрывая рисунок ладонью. Ощущение, что кожа на этом месте особенно горячая, Ойкава гладит с нажимом, перебираясь на колени к Куроо.

Тот с готовностью подхватывает его за пояс, ведёт руками вниз, сжимает пальцами ягодицы, словно на пробу, и резко дёргает на себя. Ойкава, прижимающийся и без того всем телом, охает, шумно выдохнув в шею Куроо, на пробу касается её языком, прикусывая в изгибе и оттягивая кожу.

— Решил показать зубки? — Куроо гладит его по спине, ощупывает лопатки и второй рукой тянет за волосы, заставляя немного отстраниться.

Ойкава смотрит с вызовом, хотя в его глазах больше желания и тёмного возбуждения. Пар от тёплой воды поднимается, забивается в ноздри, оставаясь жаром на коже. Ойкава скалится, кривит губы, вздёргивая подбородок и глядя сверху вниз:

— Я тебя уничтожу.

— Звучит как угроза. Это заводит, — Куроо трогает уже его шею, обводит по кругу кадык, слегка надавливая. Недостаточно, чтобы Ойкава почувствовал дискомфорт, зато он снова громко дышит, ёрзая. Вода плещется о края, но Ойкава ничего не слышит, кроме чужого дыхания и лёгкого болезненного стона, когда он опять склоняется, чтобы прикусить Куроо губу, не дать больше ничего сказать, скользнув языком в рот.

Вообще-то, Ойкаву тоже это заводит. Его член прижимается к животу, а бедром он чувствует, что Куроо возбуждён не меньше. 

— Что ты там говорил тогда? Облизывал твою татуировку? — Ойкава вновь отстраняется. Куроо щипает его за ягодицу, но тут же поглаживает, в отместку сжимая член. Ойкава кусает за губу уже себя, чтобы не застонать в голос.

— Тебе же хочется, — тянет Куроо, скользя ладонью по стволу, задевая большим пальцем головку, надавив на кончик. Ойкава судорожно проводит языком по губам.

Хочется. Очень. Хочется вылизать татуировку и всего Куроо с ног до головы. Чтобы он стонал, выгибался, просил поторопиться, а Ойкава издевательски медлил. Хотя сегодня издеваются именно над ним.

Татуировки он всё-таки касается. Проводит по контуру, подаваясь в ласкающую ладонь бёдрами, повторяет кончиком языка узоры, прикрывая глаза, но то и дело поглядывая наверх, отслеживая реакцию. Куроо нравится — на самом деле, для этого даже не нужно смотреть ему в лицо, потому что Ойкава держит в руке его член и неторопливо ласкает, вынуждая приподнимать бёдра.

— Не смей кончать в воду, — предупреждает Ойкава, когда наконец отрывается от Куроо — дальше оттягивать невозможно, Куроо тоже не теряет времени даром, внизу живота Ойкавы слишком тяжело и сладко, чтобы это игнорировать.

— Неужели заставишь вылезти? — Куроо сбивается на втором слове, но всё-таки договаривает. Ответить не даёт, снова жадно целует, игнорируя протестующее мычание. А через несколько мгновений Ойкава вовсе забывает, что именно его возмущало и зачем им нужно вылезать.

Голова кружится. В ней вязко, пусто. Это от пара, тёплой воды, контрастирующей с прохладным воздухом, и от Куроо Тецуро. Ойкава не против. Ойкава толкается в его ладонь, стонет в его рот, двигает рукой по его члену. И застывает, когда всё тело прошибает оргазмом. Перед глазами плывёт, Ойкава их закрывает, замирая на секунду перед тем, как медленно выдохнуть и уже ясно посмотреть в удовлетворённое лицо Куроо.

— Я тебя убью, — вполне серьёзно сообщает он. — И за твой дурацкий отель, и за то, что мы сейчас сделали.

Куроо кивает, тянет Ойкаву из воды, соглашаясь:

— Конечно, убьёшь. В следующий раз попробуем в кровати? Там всё-таки удобнее. И обзор получше.

Ойкава смотрит на него задумчиво, а потом, поднявшись, вылезает из воды. Делает пару шагов по дорожке — колени ватные, подгибаются, но он умудряется держаться прямо, разворачивается, вопросительно выгибая бровь.

— Ты идёшь? 

— Куда? — спрашивает Куроо, всем видом показывая, что ему и в воде хорошо. 

— В спальню, — говорит Ойкава, с усмешкой наблюдая, как Куроо резко поднимается, вылезает из бассейна чуть не поскальзываясь. 

В холле их встречает Ивайзуми. Ивайзуми всегда поблизости, надо или не надо. Ойкава иногда за это его очень не любит. Он смотрит вопросительно, и Ойкаве кажется, их стоны было слышно во всём отеле, а может и в соседнем тоже. Ойкава решает работать на опережение. 

— Надо почистить бассейн, Ива-чан.

— Мусор попал? — Ивайзуми сверлит Куроо таким взглядом, что Ойкаве становится смешно. — Выловим. 

— Нет, — Ойкава закусывает губу, добавляя: — птичка…

— Накакала, — перебивает Куроо. Ойкаве нестерпимо хочется его прибить. Он прикрывает веки, медленно выдыхает и старается держать лицо. 

— Мёртвая. Птица мёртвая попала. Нужно слить всю воду и почистить. 

Ивайзуми стоит, скрестив руки на груди, ничего не говорит, только переводит взгляд с Ойкавы на Куроо и обратно. 

— Спасибо, Ива-чан, — говорит Ойкава, чтобы закончить разговор и пойти уже дальше. Замечает, что Ивайзуми смотрит на пояс Куроо. Смотрит тоже и едва сдерживается, чтобы не закатить глаза.

— Кто тебя так юкату учил завязывать вообще? — бурчит Ойкава, пока тащит Куроо по лестнице в свою комнату. 

— А что не так? 

— На другую сторону запахивать надо.

Ойкава закрывает сёдзи, разворачивается и развязывает узел. Распахивает юкату.

— Впрочем, завтра покажу, — он проводит руками по плечам, и ткань мягко падает на пол. 

Просыпаться в своей комнате, чувствуя, что ты не один — не очень привычно, но безумно приятно. Куроо спит, закинув руку Ойкаве на живот, дышит в затылок. Ойкава ёрзает, поворачивается лицом, и Куроо тут же просыпается. Отстраняется немного и оказывается на полу — футоны разъехались. 

— Доброе утро, — тянёт Куроо, тепло улыбаясь.

Просыпаться именно с ним — очень приятно, понимает Ойкава. А буквально через час снова думает, что Куроо его очень бесит. Он требует тапочки, будто кто-то в них ходит по татами, возмущается, что в комнате слишком лёгкие двери, и как вообще можно мыться в маленькой холодной железной ванне? И, в смысле, сидеть на табуретке под душем? Жалуется, что на футоне было твёрдо и неудобно, хотя спали они от силы несколько часов, и криво его сворачивает. Как ребёнок играется с окнами, открывая и закрывая их, на пробу тыкает пальцем в бумагу, которой отделаны внутренние ставни, и снова неправильно завязывает юкату.

— Умри, — беззлобно говорит Ойкава, устав выслушивать всё, что не так с его комнатой, и правильно завязывает юкату на Куроо. — Откуда ты вообще такой взялся? — спрашивает он тихо, ведёт по руке с татуировкой вверх, наблюдая, как ткань приоткрывает рисунок. 

— Из Америки, — просто говорит Куроо.

Понятно. Ойкава хмыкает под нос. Всё становится на свои места.

— Сидел бы в своей Америке и не мешал мне жить.

— Я всегда мечтал вернуться обратно в Японию, хоть и жил тут всего до пяти лет. Мечтал открыть традиционный отель.

— Ты же в традициях ничего не понимаешь.

— Разобрался бы, — фыркает Куроо, взяв Ойкаву за руки. — Но семья не позволила купить маленький отель, отец предпочитает строить новые. 

— Скоро я разорюсь, сможешь купить мой, — говорит Ойкава, но не чувствует злости. Скорее, какое-то смирение и принятие судьбы.

Куроо молчит невероятно долго, гладит большими пальцами косточки на руках Ойкавы, сжимает его ладони своими. Ойкава тоже молчит, только смотрит на их руки. 

— Давай объединимся.

— Что? — Ойкава вскидывается, непонимающе хмурясь.

— Два вида отдыха в одном городе. Традиционный отель и супер-современный. У тебя есть открытый онсэн, у меня — бассейн. У тебя чайные церемонии и сямисэн, у меня — бар и живая музыка. У тебя футоны, сёдзи и юкаты, у меня — тёплые ванны. Можно обнести всю территорию одним забором. Можно запустить рекламную компанию. Мне показалось, сюда ездят в основном по работе, привлечём туристов, и ни один из отелей не будет пустовать.

— Ты серьёзно? — Ойкава не понимает, нравится ему эта идея или нет. Ощущение, что у него нет выбора. Но и соглашаться так сразу он не собирается. 

— Да, — улыбается Куроо, сильнее сжимая ладони Ойкавы.

— Мне надо подумать. Приходи обсудить всё вечером. Или завтра. 

— Снова надо будет снять все свободные номера? 

— Нет, для переговоров это необязательно. 

— А что обязательно? 

— Надень свой чёрный костюм, — лукаво улыбается Ойкава, но тут же отпускает руки, сделав шаг назад. — Садись, скоро принесут завтрак.

— Куда садиться? 

Ойкава кивает на невысокий стол у окна: 

— Туда. На пол.

— В смысле, на пол?


End file.
